Para siempre
by Marinuqui
Summary: -Alguna vez me pregunto si esto perdurará-Inquirió Lucy, besando el dorso de la mano de la chica con cuidado-Si esto será un para siempre. Este fic participa en el reto "Fast and Quickly" del foro "Historias por contar". Pareja: Lucy/Rachel


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Fast and Quickly", propuesto por Shaakeeit, del foro "Historias por contar"**

**Pareja: Es un Lucy/Rachel, aunque en categoría tenga que poner Quinn/Rachel. Es AU, aclaro**

**Para siempre**

**Aclaración: La letra en cursiva es algo del pasado. Lo demás es como el presente**

Abre los ojos con cierta pesadez. Una sonrisa se amolda en su rostro. La calma en la habitación de un hotel podría ser el lugar ideal para ella. Sin embargo, no lo era. Era incluso mucho más. Sus pupilas negras buscaron un poco las de la otra mujer, que se encontraba tumbada en la cama. Su respiración era lenta. Era suave. Casi podía pasar imperceptible ante la mirada de cualquiera. Pero no para de ella.

Las dos eran especiales a su manera. A su modo. Aún recordaba las primeras veces que se encontraron por las calles de Barcelona. Caminando por las famosas Ramblas*. La gente sin detenerse. Numerosos juegos donde se veían a distintas personas interpretando un papel. Las risas. La multitud rodeando a un humorista. O quizás algo similar. Tampoco es que lo tuviese muy claro. Y con su mirada se topó

La muchacha estaba recogiendo unos apuntes que se le habían caído. Y unos chavales riéndose por ello. Sus pupilas verdes empañadas de lágrimas de prepotencia. De rabia. De dolor. Y eso es lo que le hizo detenerse. Debía ser sincera. Quizás, si no hubiese presenciado ese comportamiento, no se hubiese parado. Pero, entonces, quizás, no hubiese conocido a esa chica de cabello castaño.

Se gira un poco. La ventana se encuentra justo encima de ella. Y no puede evitarlo. Desliza su dedo por el hombro desnudo de la joven, descubierto y quedando a la luz del día. Y suspira, con cierta felicidad en su pecho. También se puede observar su propia desnudez debajo de la colcha de la cama. Sus ojos brillan con fuerza. Como lo hace ella. Y por esa misma razón, besa el hombro de la chica con lentitud, apartándose y sonriendo todavía más al ver como unos párpados se entreabrían con pereza

Y se estira, con un movimiento que le hace casi reír. Pero solo se queda con el impulso. El movimiento de su cuerpo por ello. Sus pupilas se dilatan ligeramente. Pero no puede evitar temblar de puro placer. Un placer que le desconcierta. Un placer que pocas veces había experimentado. Y puede observar como esos labios, finos, se entornan en un gesto similar al suyo. Y es entonces cuando ella ríe. Y la otra se estremece ante su voz melodiosa

-Buenos días…-Susurra con lentitud. Gira todo su cuerpo. Se siente incómoda por muchas razones, pero la sonrisa de la morena le hace sonreír todavía más

¿Acaso podía existir una felicidad más intensa que la que ella había experimentado? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Y entorna su mirada, sus ojos verdes, hacia la muchacha que le había robado el corazón sin apenas intentarlo. Se fija en sus rasgos. En esa nariz perfilada casi con un toque seductor. Se pregunta como pueden estar allí. Y la locura le embarga. Como saludo, recibe un beso tierno. Un beso casto. Aspira su aroma, y comprende todo lo que está sucediendo. Ha decidido que después, cuando salgan a pasear, irán a una cafetería para tomar chocolate con churros. A ella le gusta mucho

"_Los pasos resonando por el pasillo del hotel. Dos jóvenes caminan con rapidez, corriendo. Las paredes tienen unos cuadros colgados. Son horrorosos. Un verdadero crimen contra la naturaleza. La melena de una se remueve ante la velocidad que llevaban, mientras que el cabello de la otra permanecía en su lugar. Y las dos jóvenes recorren el lugar con felicidad. Se detienen de vez en cuando, depositándose un corto beso para después proseguir. Algunos se detienen a observarlas_

_Una de ellas es muy guapa. Su cabello, oscuro, iba casi a juego con la tez de su piel. Una sonrisa radiante. Dientes como perlas. Brillantes. Encantadores. Es delgada. Sus piernas se encuentran perfectamente torneadas. Su cuerpo es perfecto. O eso piensa cualquiera. Se la ve sonreír pícaramente. Y eso es lo que le hace tan especial. Y no puede evitarlo, tienta el pantalón de la otra para sacar su móvil. Quiere una foto de ellas dos. Y la joven castaña ríe, de nuevo, estrechando el cuerpo de la chica al suyo_

_Le gusta sentirla tan cerca. Y aspirar su aroma. La chica no era tan guapa. Su cuerpo era algo más ancho que el de la más delgada. De una estatura similar. Sus ojos verdes intensos brillaban bajo las luces de los pasillos. Una bonita sonrisa. Una melodiosa voz y la dulzura en sus gestos. Pero esa noche, era un poco diferente. Estrechaba a la morena junto a ella. Esta levantaba el teléfono. Sacaba la lengua, coqueta, para después hacer clic. Abre el bloc de notas, y empieza a escribir_

_- ¿Te gusta?-Inquiere con cuidado, esperando una respuesta. Su compañera lo lee y asiente, con una sonrisa cómplice-Claro que me encanta-Y la otra, con un gesto, le indica que si se hacen otra foto-De acuerdo_

_Y cuando se la hacen, la morena gira su rostro para besar esos labios con sabor a coco. La castaña se estremece, y eso hace que la pequeña estrella se muera de placer. Le encanta cuando la otra se estremece. Cuando tiembla. Le gusta tener en constancia el efecto que causaba en ella. Eso le recordaba que dentro de unos días era su cumpleaños. Llevaba las velas en el comando. Esperaba que esta no las hallase en un descuido de pasión_

_Y tira de su mano para dirigirse a la habitación del hotel. Aún se veía cansada. Las Ramblas de Barcelona* eran el lugar más intenso que jamás hubiese conocido. Y en él, había hallado aquello que no creía encontrar nunca. Tampoco es que se esperase ver allí a la chica, tendida en el suelo, llorando desesperadamente por algo que había sucedido"_

Rachel la observa con seriedad, no pudiendo evitar acariciar el brazo desnudo de su amada. Esta toma su mano, besando las yemas de los dedos. Eso sonsaca una bonita sonrisa de la morena, quien permanece impasible ante esos gestos que le dedicaba la castaña. Lucy, finalmente, tomó solamente la mano mientras permanecía con su mirada fija en ella

-¿Aún sigues enfadada?-Rachel asintió-¿Después de esta noche tan maravillosa?

Rachel miró hacia los lados, frunciendo el ceño. Claro que estaba molesta. ¿Acaso no entendía la castaña que llorar por eso era una estupidez? Se giró, cogiendo así el móvil que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. Este llevaba una pegatina sobre Michael Jackson*. A Lucy le encantaba Michael Jackson Escribió algo y se lo entregó a la muchacha

-Incluso con esta noche tan maravillosa Venga, Rachel…Después de todo esto, no lo estropeemos…Por favor-Suplicó la castaña. Rachel bufó

Sin embargo, tomó el rostro de Lucy y la besó apasionadamente, sin dejarla casi respirar. La rabia se fundía en ese beso. Quizás que detestaba el comportamiento de su compañera. Porque no le agradaba que todo aquello hubiese sucedido. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Cuando se separó, solamente unos centímetros, sonrió. Lucy también lo hizo, arrepintiéndose. Unas teclas volvieron a resonar. Observó el móvil

-Eres perfecta…No dejes nunca de luchar, por mucho que la gente se oponga. No dejes de pelear por lo que quieres, Lucy. Yo no lo hice. Necesito que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, nunca dejarás de luchar. La castaña tragó saliva, quedándose seca

"_Los labios de Lucy se posaron sobre los de ella con fuerza. Algo salvaje. Tampoco tanto. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de encuentros. Era un algo a contracorriente. Era un buscar y encontrar. Una lucha incansable de sus labios tocándose por momentos. Sus caderas rozando. Un movimiento de su pierna y el resonar de la puerta con el marco de esta. Se tambalean, las dos entrelazadas. Se pueden oír las risas de la castaña. La otra solo se ve capaz de besar ese cuello que la enloquecía. Sin embargo, Lucy se detuvo, girando con la cabeza_

_-No sé si podré, Rachel…Yo…-Sin embargo, esta posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios_

_Esa fría noche de invierno, las ventanas se veían empañadas. La morena sonrió, besando ligeramente sus labios. Era solo un roce. Un contacto que deseaban ambas desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Su dedo índice, entonces, se trasladó al frío de la ventana, realizando un recorrido. Un escrito que le infundía a Lucy una esperanza_

_Déjate llevar Y Rachel se separa, dejando así claro que no es ella quien va a tomar relevo en nada de eso. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la otra, quien se acerca con paso lento. Sus manos se entrelazan hacia su cuerpo, chocando sus dedos con las curvaturas de su cuerpo. Sus caderas, estrechándose ligeramente el cuerpo de ella ascendiendo. Una sonrisa satisfactoria. Un miedo incrementando en su corazón. Un nuevo sentimiento que persiste en el fondo_

_Y sus labios chocan. Al principio, suavemente. Es como la ola contra el acantilado. Y sus miradas se envuelven. Se embriagan. Y el delirio empieza. Las manos de la castaña acariciando febrilmente su espalda con lentitud. Deslizando su dedo índice por la línea marcada y desnuda. Esa camiseta de tirantes dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación. Clavaba sus uñas sobre su piel. Y eso incrementaba la pasión de la morena, quien se veía en la necesidad de morderse los labios como signo del placer más íntimo_

_Las dos caen sobre la cama. Lucy sobre Rachel. Y esta sonríe al percibir las manos de su amada recorriendo su espalda, tirando de la cremallera de la falda negra. La carpeta negra envuelta con los posters de Barbra Streisand* no faltaba en esa ocasión. Rachel es una gran fan de esta cantante y actriz. Un débil suspiro se le escapa. Y eso hace que la castaña se excite, tirando de los tirantes hacia abajo, lamiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja. Un delirio todavía más intenso prosigue. Sus cuerpos rozándose por momentos. El muslo de la castaña se hace paso entre las piernas, tocando ligeramente así la pelvis de Rachel, quien se retuerce de deseo, volviendo a besar esos labios que podían con ella. Que hacían que su deseo incrementase hasta niveles indefinidos"_

-Alguna vez me pregunto si esto perdurará-Inquirió Lucy, besando el dorso de la mano de la chica con cuidado-Si esto será un para siempre

Una sonrisa se conforma en el rostro de Rachel, quien hace lo mismo que su amada, dejando un ósculo sobre esos dedos que le resultaba delicados. La castaña sonríe y suelta una ligera risa. Una ligera muestra de alegría. Se pregunta que haría su mejor amigo en ese mismo momento. Se le imagina viendo las películas de Harry Potter. Estaba ligeramente obsesionado con el chico que hacía de malo, Tom Felton*

-Me he pasado toda la vida buscando la felicidad, Rachel. Aún recuerdo como de pequeña, todos esos chicos se metían conmigo-El dolor era palpable en su mirada-Como nadie se atrevía a conocerme. Ni se molestaban en ello. Pero tú sí. Eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar… Me has enseñado a luchar-Una lágrima roda por su rostro-Te admiro tanto…Tanto…

Rachel la estrecha entre sus brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ambas se encuentran desnudas. Y se estremecen ante el contacto de sus pieles. Las dos se ven perdidas en millones de sensaciones. En numerosos momentos de la vida donde las dos habían sufrido sobremanera

El dolor de Lucy cuando todos aquellos niños se arremolinaban a su alrededor y la insultaban. Cuando se enamoró por primera vez de una chica. De como esta le había rechazado de la peor forma, y ante todo, había conseguido que sus padres la llevasen a un centro psiquiátrico, lo que incrementó sus dudas y temores. Lo que hizo que se sintiese así de indeseada. Y lloraba. Lloraba entre los brazos de su amante. Porque no había sido nada justa su vida

Rachel lloraba. Lloraba. Lloraba por no poder decirle nada que la consolase. Por no poder hablar. Por esa estúpida operación que la llevó a le pérdida de su voz. Con tal de salvar su vida. La pérdida de su mayor sueño, triunfar en Brodway. La pérdida de su mayor tesoro. Su voz. Y todo por un cáncer de laringe*. Un sueño roto. Pero una nueva ilusión que había resurgido al tenerla allí, a su lado, tan cerca que podía enloquecer del puro placer. Y solo quedaba eso. Un instante. Un nuevo comenzar. Un, quizás, para siempre.

"_Tiró de la camisa, cuyo estampado le hizo cierta gracia a la castaña, cayendo este al suelo mientras que Rachel se removía en la cama. No podía creerse lo que estaba viviendo. Allí estaba Lucy. Su amada y dulce Lucy. Y esta se inclinó sobre ella, posando sus labios sobre los suyos delicadamente. Un nuevo encuentro. Sus cabezas girándose. Sus narices encontrándose al igual que sus miradas. La morena tira de la camisa de su amada. Le gusta poder percibir el abdomen de ella sobre el suyo tan liso. Una sonrisa cómplice. De nuevo unos labios juguetean con los de ella. _

_Sus manos se deslizan hacia sus muslos, acariciándolos mientras se deshacía de esa falda que tantas pegas ponía. Y esta tiró de sus pantalones con el fin de poder sentir al fin un contacto de pieles intenso. Sabe que no es algo de eso de historias bonitas. No es que tampoco no sea especial. Claro que lo era. Su corazón se aceleraba de vez en cuando. Podía vislumbrar la tonalidad de las bragas. Eran rosadas, o quizás moradas. Estaba aún confundida. Ella, en cambio, su cuerpo se veía oculto por un encaje de tonalidad negra. Un sujetador de tirante finísimo. El de Lucy era más grueso. Pero no dejaba de resultar sensual cuando se deshizo de su camisa blanca. Una sonrisa conforme se formó en su rostro. Un movimiento más. Tan solo eso. Parecían niñas buscando con desesperación su mayor tesoro. _

_Tiró de esos tirantes, además del cierre del sujetador. Una sonrisa se conforma en su rostro. Rachel sonríe. Percibe la colonia de Lucy. Un gemido se escapa de esta. Le encanta tener a la morena entre sus brazos. Se muerde el labio. Juguetonamente. Y luego le muerde a ella. ¿Acaso no es encantador este delirio? El miedo se transforma en valentía. El sujetador cae en la colcha, que se remueve bajo los cuerpos inquietos de dos mujeres. Que se desean. Que se palpitan. Que se tocan. Que se necesitan. De un modo u otro. Con todas sus imperfecciones. Con todos esos detalles. El techo estaba pintando de una tonalidad de verde pistacho. Era muy bonito. A Lucy le gustaba ese color. Lo pintaría para su casa. Quizás Rachel podría ayudarla con ello. Incluso que viviesen juntas. Ya pensaría sobre ello más adelante, ¿no? Tampoco había prisa, y se necesitaba confirmar muchas cuestiones._

_La chica se amolda al cuerpo de su amante, quien también quiere disfrutar un poco. Lucy se desliza por el cuerpo de ella, besando su abdomen desnudo. La zona del ombligo. Rachel se estremece con mayor fuerza. La otra sonríe._

_Acaba de tocar su talón de Aquiles. Su punto débil._

_Y desliza por esas piernas lo que es esa prenda que la oculta. Rachel respira agitadamente. Aquello la estaba matando. Poco a poco. Y sus labios chocan. Con fuerza. Con intensidad. Y quiere morirse de amor. ¿Amor? Bueno. Mejor de pasión, que era más adecuado. La lujuria estaba pudiendo con la castaña, quien clavó su mirada sobre la de Rachel, quien la pedía con esta que prosiguiese. Que detuviese ese sufrimiento. Ese cosquilleo de todo su cuerpo. Esa excitación. Ese éxtasis que iba a poder con ella. Estaba a punto de llegar hasta el final. La besó en los labios antes de proseguir. Acarició con sus dedos el sexo de su amante con cuidado, ya sin la prenda de por medio. Solamente eso. Un roce. Sus dedos tanteando la zona, como buscando el modo de proseguir. Rachel abrió más las piernas, dejando así una mejor percepción a la castaña. Ambas sonrieron. Y entonces, se adentró en ella. Al principio, con cierta timidez, y con cierta osadía más tarde. Un movimiento que empezó con un ligero vaivén acabó con una persistencia increíble. Podía percibir los pechos firmes y encendidos sobre los suyos. Aquellos erectos que tanto la conquistaban. Debía admitirlo. Se enloquecía_

_Un poco más, se pedía así misma. Sin llegar a disfrutar de la misma forma, las dos llegaron al clímax con esos encuentros y desencuentros. Y el orgasmo, en ese instante, fue como rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Había pasado un año. Un año desde aquel entonces. Era noviembre. Ese día era especial. El día de Todos los Santos. Pero ella siempre iba, una vez a la semana. Desde aquel fatídico día de abril. Portaba una rosa blanca en sus manos. Y se encontraba situada en frente del nicho que había comprado ella con sus ahorros. Para ella. Para su amada

Ya no era esa chica de cabello castaño. Esa chica amargada a la que habían matado en vida. A la que le habían destrozado por dentro y por fuera. Ese cementerio era el más grande de la ciudad de Barcelona. Inaugurado en el año 1883, el cementerio de Montjuïc*, o del Sur-Oeste, era uno de los cementerios célebres y conocido de esa ciudad. Era enorme. Quizás podía llegar a resultar el doble de grande que pequeñas ciudades de España. Casi se podía perder entre todas las hileras que había allí

Pero no le importaba ya tanto. Su cabello dorado brillaba como ese día lo hacía el sol. Su figura era perfecta. Delgada. Sus labios con ese carmín rojizo que tanto le destacaba. Con ese toque que la hacía ser deseada. Se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a ese extremo. Se detuvo, mirando detenidamente a aquella lápida. Su nombre se veía perfilado y brillaba. Las letras eran de color plateado. Siempre había pensado que ella era plateada. Que brillaba. Como una verdadera estrella. Pese a las imperfecciones. Pese a las discusiones. Con alegrías. Con momentos pasionales. Con noticias desgarradoras. Con una última sonrisa. Una percatación, y un tambaleo, cayendo un cuerpo al suelo. El correr a por ella. El evitar que se golpee. Pero no hacía falta. Todo, en vano

Y ella llora. Llora de rabia. Suspira, quietando las flores que se veían un poco destrozadas por el viento. Coloca unos tulipanes blancos. Le gustan los tulipanes blancos. A ella también le gustaban. Intenta sonreír, con el fin de hacer ver que lo había conseguido, que lo había logrado

-Gracias, Rachel…-Susurró, posando su mano sobre la foto de ella, sonriente, feliz, pícara-Gracias por enseñarme a luchar por lo que uno quiere con todas sus fuerzas…-Y se cae, rendida, al suelo

Porque la que ahora era Quinn Fabray, había aprendido muchas cosas de Rachel Berry. A sonreír en los malos momentos. A disfrutar de la vida. A practicar el sexo con todas sus fuerzas. A considerarse hermosa en todo momento. A verse increíble pese a todo. A que, incluso con las imperfecciones, luchase por todo aquello. Que no se dejase vencer por las adversidades. Había aprendido a amar. A querer. A luchar. A perder.

Y ante todo, que en esta vida, no todo terminaba con un sencillo "para siempre".

**Datos: (La mayoría son obvios, pero los aclaro para que no hay problema alguno ;))**

***Barcelona: Es una ciudad de la comunidad de Cataluña, situada en el norte este de España. Es una de las ciudades más habitadas de la comunidad Europea**

***Las Ramblas: La Rambla, un gran paseo de la ciudad de Barcelona, desde la plaza de Cataluña, pasando por el centro y llegando al puerto antiguo.**

***El Cementerio de Montjuïc: Conocido oficialmente como cementerio del Sur-Oeste. En este se encuentran enterrados personajes conocidos como "Joan Miró"(pintor), entre otros**

***Michael Jackson: Cantante reconocido. Se le hace llamar el rey del Pop. Uno de los mejores cantante de la época.**

***Barbra Streisand: Cantante y actriz reconocida. **

***Tom Felton: Actor que interpreta a "Draco Malfoy" en las películas de Harry Potter**

***Cáncer de Laringe: Es un cáncer que puede afectar a distintas funciones, entre una de ellas el correcto funcionamiento de las cuerdas vocales, perdiendo así incluso la voz. De normal, suele ser por razón del tabaquismo, aunque también en un menor porcentaje, mucho menor, por razones ajenas al tacabo, que sería en el caso de Rachel.**

**Comentario de la autora:**

**Hola holita a todos...Buah, qué fuerte, estoy dejando un comentario por aquí. En fin, un intento de M que queda en un T, pero que bueno. Ni tan mal, creo yo. Me ha gustado escribir esto. Incluso me he emocionado un poco con el final. En mi mente queda mucho más bonito y hermoso, pero ya se sabe lo que se dice...A veces, las palabras no son capaces de expresar todo lo que sentimos, así que...En fin, dejar claro que pese a todo...¡me ha encantado escribir esto!**

**Ah, y de paso, promociono un poco el foro, a ver si se anima alguien a participar ;)**


End file.
